The invention is an improvement on that type of combination internal combustion and steam engine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,974. More particularly, the present invention is embodied in an improved cylinder head for a combination piston internal combustion and steam engine, the head being structured to form thereon a miniature steam boiler which can utilize the elevated pressures and temperatures of combustion to almost instantly generate superheated dry steam which supplements the power of the engine.
In one embodiment, the cylinder head possesses multiple internal radiating water injection ports leading to open grooves or serrations in the surface of the head defining the top of the combustion chamber. In a second embodiment, a water injector in the head of the engine delivers water through multiple radiating ports to radial channels of an attachment plate on the underside of the cylinder head. In either embodiment, superheated steam to boost engine power is generated within ten milliseconds.
The invention is characterized by extreme simplicity, economy of manufacturing and high efficiency of operation. Its many advantages over the known prior art will be apparent during the course of the following description.